


can you keep a secret?

by peachmilk_tea



Series: paradise motel week [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmilk_tea/pseuds/peachmilk_tea
Summary: The Girl was still for a moment, glancing around her to make sure no one else was listening, before shuffling closer. “Can y’ keep a secret?” she questioned, keeping her voice hushed.
Series: paradise motel week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925377
Comments: 16
Kudos: 21





	can you keep a secret?

**Author's Note:**

> paradise motel week one! just a little (unedited) scene with jet and the girl :))
> 
> theres probably a bunch of mistakes in this so if u see any, pls point them out! 
> 
> jet star- he/him  
> party poison- they/them  
> the girl- she/her

When Jet looked up from his zine in the diner booth, he saw the Girl come bounding over, a huge smile plastered on her face.

“Hey Sunshine,” he said, grinning at the brightly colored stars that speckled her cheeks. Party’s work, he suspected. 

She had her hands behind her back, bouncing up and down on her feet and eyes gleaming brighter than the glitter on her face. Honestly, if he could keep her like this forever, all radiant and innocent, he would. 

“Hi hi hi!” she exclaimed with a giggle. He quirked an eyebrow at her. 

“What's got your roller’s all rockin’ this mornin’, love?” She was always a ball of energy, but today there seemed to be an extra boost in her spirit. That was never a bad thing though, Jet would give anything to make sure she’s happy. 

The Girl was still for a moment, glancing around her to make sure no one else was listening, before shuffling closer. “Can y’ keep a secret?” she questioned, keeping her voice hushed. 

Jet leaned in closer, mimicking the same glance around the diner. “‘Course I can, Princess,” he replied, “What’s goin’ on?” 

She slowly unclasped her hands from behind her back, opening her hands to show what she kept hidden in her palms. Immediately, Jet’s heart swelled. 

In her hands, she had a string of black beads, some of which held little sun icons painted delicately into them. She held them like they were the most valuable thing in the world, like if she let go they’d slip away. In Jet’s mind, they _were_ one of the most valuable thing in the world. 

“They’re beautiful! For Party’s birthday?” She nodded excitedly. 

Their birthday was coming up soon, and she’d mentioned to Jet how she wanted to give some beads to the rest of the crew after she gave him some for his birthday. Jet offered to help, of course, but she wanted to do it on her own. He’d told her it was a wonderful idea. 

He smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. “They’ll love ‘em.” 

“Y’ really think so?” 

“I really do, Sunshine,” he said and kissed her forehead. She giggled and tucked the bracelet into her pocket, wandering off to find some sort of entertainment. As she bounded over the other side of the diner, Jet could feel his chest fill with so much love. It was moments like these that helped get him through the tough shit. It was moments like this that he tucked away into his mind and memorized every detail, so he’d always have something to hold on to.

  
  



End file.
